Especiales: Luz y oscuridad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Todos tenemos momentos, historias, situaciones...que nos transforman en quienes somos y lo que deseamos. Cada personaje, cada lugar, cada palabra, puede ser el causante del destino de todos nosotros, incluso en los villanos o héroes. Conjunto de historias cortas, de todos los personajes de Luz y oscuridad. Donde nos mostraran momentos que no vimos, que los hace ser quienes son.
1. Capítulo 1: Hermanos

_Esta va ser una lista de historias cortas, que hacen que comprendamos mucho más sobre la historia original de "Luz y oscuridad", donde pondré a varios personajes en ellos y si me piden algo sobre ellos, puedo tomarlo en cuenta para escribir sobre estos._

 _Principalmente es para que conozcan un poco sobre los vilanos, de los cuales no pienso hablar mucho en la original, pero aquí mostrare su pasado. Sobre algunos momentos que ustedes sintieron que no vieron y además para que vean un poco más sobre esos personajes que aún no tuvieron suficiente protagonismo._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Especiales: Luz y oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 1: Hermanos**

La primera vez que ella vio a Edward después del incendio, ella estaba como una cascara vacía, totalmente frágil y sin comprender aun el peso del mundo puesto sobre sus hombros. Aún estaba en casa de Nino, pero no era como si pudiera hacer algo diferente a llorar y bajar de peso de forma alarmante. Además de no saber qué hacer ahora con Tikki y ese nuevo Kwami llamado Nooroo.

Debía ir hablar con Fu.

Pero antes de eso.

Miro de forma triste la tumba de sus padre, ambas lapidas que demostraban que ellos nunca volverían con ella. Dejándola sola en este mundo.

Pero en el funeral no solo ella estuvo apartada del resto, no solo ella fue señalada como alguien que no tiene nada y la lástima que daba ante los ojos de otros.

Había otro chico.

No era muy mayor que ella, pero tenía piel morena y el cabello muy corto. Tenía puesto un conjunto de pantalón negro y camisa blanca formal. Sus ojos estaban fijos también en unas tumbas, con ojos llorosos, sin importarle ser visto así por otros.

Tal vez porque sentía la misma soledad que ella.

Lo recordaba bien, ese chico era el nieto de los señores que también murieron ese día con sus padres.

Cuando los ojos del chico se levantaron para chocar con los suyos, notando un vacío similar al suyo. Se puso de pie del suelo. Su vestido negro estaba ya sucio, su cabello corto estaba suelto y sus ojos debían verse perdidos.

Un reflejo de ambos.

—Tú debes ser Marinette—hablo el chico con voz ronca.

Sin sonreír, sin mostrar una emoción, sin saber que sentir…solo perdida en medio de una gran cantidad de olas emocionales.

Hablo por primera vez desde que vio a sus padres en la morgue.

—¿Qué hago ahora?—pregunto con voz seca y rota.

Y el chico solo sonrió levemente, siendo más fuerte que ella, por soportar su propio dolor y ahora…también el de ella.

…

Fu pensaba que su idea de ser un villano era estúpida, que ir por el camino de la oscuridad no serviría para nada, que debía regresar los Miraculous. Pero se negó, aunque ese hombre era lo único que quedaba de su vida como héroe, se negó a dejar ir sus ahora Kwami. Convirtiéndose en algo que ese hombre detestaría, un villano.

Dejándola nuevamente sola.

O eso pensó un tiempo.

Edward estuvo ahí para ella, tal vez de forma inconsciente, tal vez de forma que ella no lo noto, pero ahí estaba. Siempre de forma recta y aconsejándola, metiéndose tan adentro como ella en ese mundo, o tal vez más.

Edward muchas veces la ayudo aun cuando estaba perdida, se había acostado con algunas mujeres para sacarles información importante, había matado a unos sujetos que intentaron lastimarla y manchado sus manos con sangre, había mostrado su lado sádico a los demás que la habían ofendido.

Edward fue quien la hizo Queen Heart.

Metiéndose aún más dentro de la oscuridad que ella, para protegerla aun en ese mundo que ella había elegido.

Y tenía miedo de eso, que la odiara, que supiera que lo que hizo fue por una estúpida mocosa, que estaba perdiendo poco a poco su humanidad por ella.

Pero no lo hizo, cada vez, siempre a su lado, sirviéndole como un perro fiel a su amo. Sin importarle cuantas veces saliera herida, siempre ahí soportando su dura barra de metal, que ordenaba sin consideración una y otra vez.

Ella quería cambiar eso.

Pero estaba rota.

No quería herirlo.

Pero amaba sentirse poderosa frente a otros.

No quería estar sola.

Pero amaba tener control sobre otros.

Era un monstruo.

Él su humilde perro.

…

Quería morir.

…

Él no quería que muriera.

…

La primera vez que pensó en el suicidio, Edward estuvo ahí justo a tiempo para detener el cuchillo. La segunda vez la llevo a emergencias por su sobredosis de pastillas. La tercera vez le había pegado una bofetada cuando la vio cerca de un acantilado con piedras en el fondo.

No comprendía.

Ella era un monstruo, todos estarían mejor sin ella.

Pero Edward por algún motivo no la quería muerta.

No comprendía por qué, su vida sería sustancialmente mucho mejor sin ella.

…

Luego de detener su cuarto intento de suicidio, algo más patético que los otros, pero igual de casi efectivo. Edward la había obligado a pegarse a él todo el día. Llevándola a la panadería donde no quería entrar más. Él chico la había reconstruido, la panadería de sus padres. A tan solo unos pocos meses de la muerte de estos, dos más como súper villana siendo ahora reconocida.

No quería eso.

No quería ver esos momentos con sus padres en la panadería,

Porque ellos ya no estaban.

Pero los recuerdos sí.

Pero por primera vez Edward le negó su decisión, poniéndola sobre una silla en la cocina, batiendo lentamente y perdida una mezcla de galletas. Lo vio mal durante todo el proceso, le hizo zancadillas que este esquivo fácilmente y quiso escupir en la mezcla. Ganando un cucharon en su cabeza de parte del joven, que este luego lavo por supuesto.

Limpieza ante todo.

Cuando las galletas estuvieron listas, no las puso a la venta. Las dejo en una mesa donde Tikki y Nooroo comían en silencio. Sintiendo que aun las heridas eran demasiado frescas.

—Edward…si yo muriera…todo sería mejor para todos…no puedo con esta carga—comento cuando este le puso una galleta sobre sus manos.

Su cara nunca fue enojada, no se mostró molesto o la regaño por esos pensamientos. Nunca, ni la primera vez que intentó suicidarse.

Solo suspiro.

Antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Marinette, yo ya intente suicidarme varias veces también desde lo que paso con mis abuelos—comento tranquilamente.

Volteo su rostro de forma violenta a él, sintiendo un extraño golpe invisible en su estómago y una ansiedad por su garganta.

Ella quería morir.

Pero si no moría, no se imaginaba una vida sin Edward.

Volvería a la soledad.

¿Esperen?

¿Cuándo había salido de ella?

Dejo de pensar cuando el chico le sonrió y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Pero cada que estaba a punto de terminar con todo…imaginaba tu cara nuevamente sola. Puede que no tengamos una vida, que estemos metiéndonos en la oscuridad de este mundo…pero jamás te dejare sola, no podría hacerle eso a mi querida hermanita—comentó tranquilamente.

De forma muy cool por cierto.

Muy diferente a ella, cuyas lagrimas no dejaban de salir junto con sollozos de sonido patético. Esa noche no dejo de llorar por mucho tiempo, siendo consolada por Edward, quien incluso la dejo dormir con él sobre la cama. Ella en los brazos del chico, quien desprendía un extraño calor y frio al mismo tiempo.

Porque también estaba en la oscuridad con ella.

—Mañana puedo ayudarte…hermano—murmuro por bajo.

Escucho al chico asentir.

Pero al mismo tiempo contener lágrimas de dolor, ante la familia que este también perdió. Ambos soportando el otro ese momento.

Solo teniéndose entre ellos, para soportar esa vida que estaban teniendo.

Ambos como hermanos.

Desde ese día en adelante.

 **Continuara…**

 _Espero disfruten de esta idea._

 _La escribo de forma paralela, ya que abran muchas cosas que se pregunten o momentos relax que no pondré en la historia original siempre._

 _Pero aquí todo es posible._

 _También acepto ideas locas de mundos paralelos…o si Luz y Oscuridad triunfa junto con este especial, pueda hacer esa idea por aparte también._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	2. Capítulo 2: Gato casero

_Esta va ser una lista de historias cortas, que hacen que comprendamos mucho más sobre la historia original de "Luz y oscuridad", donde pondré a varios personajes en ellos y si me piden algo sobre ellos, puedo tomarlo en cuenta para escribir sobre estos._

 _Principalmente es para que conozcan un poco sobre los vilanos, de los cuales no pienso hablar mucho en la original, pero aquí mostrare su pasado. Sobre algunos momentos que ustedes sintieron que no vieron y además para que vean un poco más sobre esos personajes que aún no tuvieron suficiente protagonismo._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Especiales: Luz y oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 2: Gato casero**

Después del baile y que él se declarara, luego que fuera…¿correspondido?...no sabía que había pasado, solo que ahora ella lo había besado, diciéndole que lo quería, pero no podían estar juntos. Todo era muy confuso y él no sabía bien qué hacer con esto, pero él quería a Marinette, aunque por el momento, al parecer ella solo quería a Chat Noir.

Lo cual era una desventaja.

Tenía más oportunidades de verla como Adrien Agreste.

Bueno.

Debería encontrar una forma para que ella lo amara tanto, que no le molestara saber su identidad civil.

Pero por ahora.

Después del baile no había dormido bien, lamentablemente el día siguiente no hubo clases, así que no pudo ver a Marinette temprano. Pero apenas el sol comenzó a ocultarse y la patrulla con sus compañeros termino, corrió en dirección a la casa de la chica, para poder verla unos instantes.

Esta estaba sentada en el balcón de su cuarto, con una frazada en sus pies y un cuaderno de dibujo. Parecía bastante concentrada, por lo cual se detuvo antes de saltar frente a ella.

Se quedó admirándola unos momentos desde el edificio cercano, pensando que hacer. Si acercarse y hablarle casualmente, o solo hacer lo que siempre quiso sobre besarla hasta quitarle el aliento y que no recordara su nombre.

Suspiro.

Antes de saltar a la baranda de forma ruidosa, para que se percatara de su presencia.

Esta alzo la mirada poco sorprendida, como si supiera que llegaría.

Y luego sonrió.

Una sonrisa llena de ternura y emociones, que le hizo soltar aire de sus pulmones, que no sabía que mantenía en ellos.

Habiendo temido que todo fuera solo un sueño.

—Te veo nervioso gatito—jugueteo ella.

Era malvada.

Se sentó de forma algo cómoda en la baranda, aunque le hubiera gustado lanzarse a besarla. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

Todo era muy confuso.

—Nunca me vi en una situación similar antes—expreso con sinceridad.

No eran nada.

Pero ambos se querían.

Era…extraño.

Aunque no tuvo que haber esperado nada, parecía haber obtenido algo, lo cual era satisfactorio y a la vez no. Como un postre agridulce.

Vio la comprensión en los ojos de Marinette, que aparto de pronto su cuaderno cerrándolo y dejándolo de lado. Antes de palmar su regazo, como si él fuera un gato.

La vio de mala forma.

Pero sonrió divertido antes de salar y caminar de forma lenta al lado de la chica, le lanzo una leve mirada a los ojos de ella, antes de poner su cabeza en el regazo de la chica viendo el cielo estrellado.

Ese día parecía muy brillante por algún motivo.

Recordó vagamente hace unos días, como Alya le había retenido un día frente a su casa, acusándole de gustar de Marinette y que él terminara aceptándolo. No pensó que eso llegaría a convertirse en esto, en cuestión de poco tiempo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir una leve caricia en el cabello, volteo a ver a Marinette pero esta miraba de forma distraída también el cielo. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que él tomo la mano de la chica que tenía libre, causando que ella por fin volviera a verle.

Quiso decirle muchas cosas, o tal vez solo era que sentía muchas cosas.

—Me alegra verte nuevamente—musito por bajo lo primero que llego a su mente.

Esta sonrió levemente, antes de acercar su rostro al suyo, deteniéndose unos centímetros.

-Eres un gato casero-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de alejarse.

Bufo algo molesto y con ganas de haberla besado, cruzo sus brazos.

-No soy casero-

-Claro que sí, casi te veo ronronear por comida-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Lastima tendré que comerme entonces yo ese pan lleno de crema—

Se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus piernas, al lado de la chica.

—Supongo que puedo comer un poco—

La vio reír levantándose a su lado, antes que él se volteara para abrir la puerta para entrar, una mano lo detuvo. Volteo confundido su rostro, para ser sorprendido nuevamente por unos cálidos labios que le hicieron quedarse shock.

Fue como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Cuando se separaron, la chica sonreía brillante y él estaba sonrojado.

—Bienvenido Chat—dijo ella con cara de felicidad.

Él en cambio se puso más rojo, con una mano en su cuello y viendo a otro lado unos instantes, antes de voltear a verla a ella y sonreír emocionado.

Tal vez si era un gato casero.

 **Continuara…**

 _Este especial va despues del capitulo 12 de la historia original, que por conceptos del capitulo 13 que ya esta en marcha, no pude agregar a la historia original. Pero era un momento que no podía dejar por fuera :3  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una sirena

_Esta va ser una lista de historias cortas, que hacen que comprendamos mucho más sobre la historia original de "Luz y oscuridad", donde pondré a varios personajes en ellos y si me piden algo sobre ellos, puedo tomarlo en cuenta para escribir sobre estos._

 _Principalmente es para que conozcan un poco sobre los vilanos, de los cuales no pienso hablar mucho en la original, pero aquí mostrare su pasado. Sobre algunos momentos que ustedes sintieron que no vieron y además para que vean un poco más sobre esos personajes que aún no tuvieron suficiente protagonismo._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Especiales: Luz y oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 3: Una sirena**

Scarlet no recuerda bien quienes fueron sus padres, solo vagamente a un señor recibiendo un dinero antes de dejarla a cargo de una mansión, donde su trabajo era ser esclava. Mucho tiempo después descubriría que su padre la vendió por unas cuantas monedas, para poder comprar más droga. Su madre hace mucho había muerto, poco después de haberla tenido por una enfermedad sin cura.

Así que sus primeros recuerdos claros, era de ella siendo una esclava.

Sus dueños eran personas ricas cercanas a una costa, gente con dinero que eran unos políticos importantes de algún país. Ella era criada por un ama de llaves, para algún día poder tomar su lugar. Sus dueños casi nunca la veían, pero ella veía mucho al hijo de estos.

Un chico dos años mayor que ella.

Su peor pesadilla.

Ese niño no tenía emociones o piedad a la hora de tratarla, le tiraba cosas, al pasar le golpeaba con lo que tuviera y siempre le jalaba el pelo para dar órdenes. No podía decir nada, él también era su dueño y ella solo una esclava.

Pero lo odiaba, con todo su corazón, odiaba a ese sujeto.

Su sonrisa maliciosa y esos ojos que gozaban de verla sufrir.

También recordaba vagamente a Ryu, cuando era el hijo de unos políticos de oriente y solía visitar a su amo. Aunque en ese entonces su nombre no era Ryu, solo se llamaba Hiro y solía reprender a su amo cuando la trataba de mala forma. Las estancias de Hiro en esa enorme mansión, eran cuando ella podía sentir algo de paz en su interior.

El niño moreno solía sonreírle amablemente, con ojos ámbar color brillante y cabellera negra revoltosa. Cuando lo trato por primera vez, descubriendo lo amable que era, pensó que en su país de origen podría ser de mucha ayuda y hacer un cambio en la sociedad.

Pero cuando se iba.

La tortura se repetía.

La humillación.

La soledad.

Incluso cuando estaba caminando en el mercado, para hacer envíos de sus señores, la mayoría de personas le trataban de forma denigrante. Todos sabían que era una esclava, al igual que habían otros esclavos en ese lugar. Cuando pasaba todos los trataban como si fueran animales, o peor que ellos. NO tenían derecho de hablar o tocar a otras personas.

Eran personas sin importancia.

Como si no fueran humanos.

Una vez sin querer se le cayó una manzana de las compras, mientras intentaba levantarla, un hombre le pateo la cara y la majo al suelo. Diciendo que no se acercara y que era una sucia esclava.

Ella no hizo nada, solo se quedó de forma inmóvil en el suelo, antes de levantarse y caminar lentamente a su lugar.

También recordaba cuando cumplió once años, donde su señor la desnudo y la hizo permanecer tres horas fuera en la lluvia. Por haber regado algo de la comida al servirla. Mientras estaba fuera en la lluvia, soportando el frio terrible y sintiendo las fuerzas irse. Miro el hogar de sus dueños, viéndolos reír y gozar en el calor, con su hijo.

Una familia de bastardos.

Los odio.

Cada gota de su ser lo odio, deseo matarlos y masacrarlos, pagarles cada tortura y humillación a su persona.

Pero no podía.

Solo era una estúpida niña de once años.

Cuando cumplió doce años y la familia fue a un viaje en uno de sus botes privados, se asustó cuando el señor de la casa la acorralo la segunda noche en uno de los pasillos. Estaba algo tomado de copas, además comenzó a desnudarla con gran velocidad dejándola confundida. Mientras la tocaba con descaro en sus partes íntimas y comenzaba a masturbarse frente a ella.

Sintió asco.

De que su vida llegara a ese punto.

Pensó que ya le habían quitado cada parte de su dignidad y no era muy diferente a un perro para ellos.

Se equivocó.

Justo antes que la violara, la señora paso por el lugar, gritando enojada a su esposo y comenzando a pegarle. No recordaba sus gritos, pero sí que le estaba echando la culpa de las acciones de su marido.

Era un barco.

No había mucho lugar donde huir.

La señora la tomo del cuello y la levanto enojada, diciendo que era una perra y debería morir. Fue un movimiento del barco debido a un oleaje, que hizo que la mujer la soltara y ella totalmente desnuda, tropezara y cayera al mar.

El agua era fría como el hielo, perforando cada parte de su ser.

Pero estaba bien.

Moriría.

Eso era un descanso.

Mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía hundiéndose, sentía el agua entrar por sus pulmones. Pero no moría, una parte de ella, una parte en su cerebro, no quería morir así. No quería dejar a esos bastardos vivir, le hubiera gustado llevarse a alguien con ella a la tumba y reírse mientras morían juntos.

Luego llego una luz.

Frente a ella apareció una extraña figura, algo astral y brillante de la forma de una mujer, pero con cola de pescado.

Una sirena, le había llamado una vez una niña del pueblo a una imagen similar.

Luego recordó una historia nativa de la costa.

Sobre una hermosa sirena que atraía a los pescadores a su muerte, quien con su canto creaba tormentas y su hermoso aspecto destruía al más importante de los hombres. Dicen que era tan hermosa, que una vez había enamorado a un dragón, pero que el amor de ambos fue maldito por los dioses y encadenaron el alma de la sirena en una parte del océano y al dragón a una montaña.

Ambos separados por los dioses.

Pero jurando vengarse.

Las manos astrales tocaron su rostro y ella abrió incrédula sus ojos.

—Me gusta tu odio…te prometo darte fuerzas si me llevas con mi amor—murmuro cerca de su rostro.

No dijo nada, pero la idea de la fuerza hizo que algo brillara en su pecho.

Giro el rostro confundida, pero antes de pensar en algo, un terrible calor inundo todo su cuerpo.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

.

Abrió los ojos confundida, sin saber que pasaba o donde estaba. Lo único que vio fue una extraña ciudad a lo lejos y un sentimiento familiar. Se incorporó escupiendo agua y sintiendo un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo. Pero luego de unos minutos, noto que estaba en una piedra lejos de la ciudad de la costa, donde ella vivía.

Se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí.

Recordó el bote, el intento de violación y el extraño sueño en el agua.

Seguramente había sobrevivido, milagrosamente y llegado a ese lugar.

Bueno, ahora no tenía un lugar a donde volver, debería buscar una forma de vivir.

 _"No fue un sueño"_

Una voz sonó fuerte en su cabeza, y giro a todos lados asustada.

 _"Mira el agua"_

Por algún motivo obedeció la voz en su interior, sorprendiéndose de la silueta de una hermosa sirena transparente en el agua. La imagen le hizo saltar asustada y que de esa forma el agua se moviera violentamente a su alrededor. Confundida e ignorando la mirada prepotente de la sirena, vio al agua y alzo una mano.

Un gran pilar de agua se alzó con su movimiento.

Era extraño.

Como si una sensación le indicara, que el agua era parte de su cuerpo y se movía de forma que ella indicara.

 _"Cambie tu corazón, ahora es el mío ya que el tuyo murió en el agua…ahora tus poderes son los míos y solo debes encontrar a mi amor"_

Vio a la sirena confundida.

—¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera?—pregunto curiosa.

El rostro de la sirena se transformó en uno malvado y malicioso, que el suyo pronto imito.

Vio a la costa, esa ciudad que siempre le había menospreciado.

Con un gruñido alzo ambas manos y una ola de varios metros de altura creció, pero no era suficiente, la hizo crecer más y más. Soltando una risa psicópata mientras con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, hacía que la ola avanzara rápidamente a la costa.

Se imaginó la cara de todos esos cerdos que le habían lastimado.

Menospreciado.

¿Quién tenía fuerza ahora perras?

Con una fuerza aplastante y sin piedad, choco la ola con todas sus fuerzas con la costa. Destruyendo ciudades y ahogando a personas. Mantuvo sus manos ahí, aun cuando sangre salió de su boca y todo su cuerpo parecía estar siendo incrustado con agujas de hielo.

Pero lo hizo.

Miro su cuerpo adolorido, queriendo gritar, pero comparada a la humillación…pensó que un poco de dolor por ese poder, era un trato justo.

.

Camino por el agua tranquilamente, sintiendo todo lo que pasaba en el mar y comprendiendo rápidamente, que su terreno de lucha debería ser el mar sin duda. Pues sentía todo lo que pasaba en este, cada vibración, cada imagen, es como si toda esa agua fuera otra extensión de su cuerpo. Por lo que encontró sin dificultad el barco de sus anteriores dueños.

Rápidamente aprendía a controlar el agua.

Así que hundió el barco sin piedad, hasta al fondo, pero asegurándose de traer a tres personas en torbellinos de agua, hasta tenerlos en la superficie. Los dos señores y su hijos, estaban boca arriba atados de con látigos de agua, viéndola asustados.

Sus ojos no tenían emociones, más que la fría satisfacción de verlos a su merced.

Los desnudo.

Mientras ellos seguían temerosos.

-No pienso torturarlos, los veré morir lentamente-musito ella con voz oscura y disfrutando cada segundo.

Y así paso.

Los vio durante tres días pedir ayuda a gritos, soportar frio y hacer sus necesidades sobre sí mismos. No les ingirió agua u otro alimento, así que comenzaron a deshidratase, pero ella les dio gua, gozando más verlos morir de hambre.

Cuando no faltaba mucho para su muerte, se aseguró de torturarlos de todas las formas posibles en esa parte del mar, sin piedad, donde nadie escucho sus gritos.

Luego.

Morir.

Miro aburrida los cuerpos de los tres, torturados hasta la muerte.

-Bueno, supongo que deberé buscar a ese amor…pero podre divertirme un poco, ya no le debo nada a nadie…con este poder me tendrán que obedecer a mí-dijo sin importarle todo el dolor que su cuerpo recibía por usar sus poderes.

No importaba.

No con ese poder.

Poco después gracias a sus acciones, fue reclutada por la liga de villanos y ella acepto, dado que de esa forma no tendría que obedecer a nadie.

Todo el mundo estaba a sus pies.

Y la sangre.

Amaba ver la sangre de sus victimar.

Porque con ese enorme poder, el dolor de su cuerpo al usarlo y sus traumas de la infancia…había comenzado a comprender, que ese mundo era hermoso, y lo divertido que era torturar a las personas.

Después de todo.

Su corazón era el de una sirena ahora, que amaba engatusar a sus presas y matarlas lentamente con una aguda canción.

 **Continuara…**

 _Este especial esta muchos años antes que empezara la historia en si, tambien es algo cruel y no es una historia muy bonita la de la sirena psicopata que todos odian.  
_

 _Pero creo fielmente que nadie puede llegar a ser un villano poderoso, sin tener un pasado oscuro en su espalda._

 _Igual eso no justifica sus actos, pero bueno. Esta historia de Scarlet fue la que me impulto hacer los especiales, no la veía puesta en la historia original ya que gira entorno a Marinette y los otros chicos. Pero queria que supieran sobre su historia. Y ahí nacio la idea de los especiales._

 _Esta historia la subi ya que Scarlet hizo su aparicion en la historia original, la historia de los otros dos villanos las pondre (cuando las escriba) y ellos tengan más relevancia en la historia original. Pero ya tengo la idea de que pasara con ellos :3_

 _Gracias por el apoyo de estos especiales :v me llegan al corazón de melon que tengo en mi interior._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	4. Capítulo 4: Pavo real

_Esta va ser una lista de historias cortas, que hacen que comprendamos mucho más sobre la historia original de "Luz y oscuridad", donde pondré a varios personajes en ellos y si me piden algo sobre ellos, puedo tomarlo en cuenta para escribir sobre estos._

 _Principalmente es para que conozcan un poco sobre los vilanos, de los cuales no pienso hablar mucho en la original, pero aquí mostrare su pasado. Sobre algunos momentos que ustedes sintieron que no vieron y además para que vean un poco más sobre esos personajes que aún no tuvieron suficiente protagonismo._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Especiales: Luz y oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 4: Pavo real**

Nuevamente había sido un inútil.

Eso fue su pensamiento la ver como Marinette llegaba a ese cuartel, llena de nuevas heridas y una horrible quemadura en su abdomen.

Él vio cuando fue tratada, mientras en otro cuarto Edward gemía sobre cuidar a su amiga.

Nadie decía nada.

Ni Madeleine.

Ni Edmund.

Ni tigrera.

Solo era silencio.

Así fue cuando entro a la habitación de ella, varias horas después de haber sido tratada. Había olvidado la última vez que se sintió así, tan indefenso y con esa sensación de inutilidad que tanto odiaba. Puede que la más fuerte fue cuando aquel auto se dirigía en su dirección, donde se congelo como un niño y pensó que moriría.

Pero contra todo pronóstico.

Chloé había salido de la nada y lo empujo hasta caer ambos en la acera. Donde la chica se había torcido el tobillo, gritándole que era un tonto y que huyera del lugar. Por qué ese akuma solo la quería a ella. Siempre había pensado que era una tonta y mimada, así era, siempre lo fue.

Pero desde que Chat Noir le había gritado meses atrás que era una tonta por poner en peligro a Paris, algo había cambiado en ella.

Pero eso no era importante.

Era que él era un inútil.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su casa, solo tirado en la cama, pensó que no podría hacer nunca nada en su vida.

Ni entrenando.

Ni naciendo de nuevo.

-Eso no es verdad-musito una vos nueva del lugar.

Le costó un momento asimilar que hasta hace un momento estaba solo, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron había una especie de animal pequeño azulado flotando a su alrededor.

Soltó un grito, poco masculino antes de ver asustado a ese ser.

Pero el pequeño soltó al llanto y al final, él tuvo que buscar la forma de tragar su propio shock, para calmarlo.

-Mi nombre es Duusu, soy el Kwami del pavo real y tú debes ser mi portador-dijo de forma tímida sorbiendo su nariz.

Ignoro que hasta hace unos momentos sus lágrimas habían salido brillando.

-No entiendo, llevo varios días intentando llamarte…¿por qué ahora?-pregunto confundido.

El pequeño sonrió.

-Tu corazón me recordó mucho al mío…no soy muy útil entre mis amigos y lastime a varias personas antes con mi anterior portador…pero tú te sientes igual que yo, no pude evitar querer conocerte-expreso sorbiendo su nariz.

Asintió vagamente aun confundido.

-Tampoco es que sea una buena persona…estoy involucrado con unos villanos y una tonta que quiere salvar a medio mundo ella sola-dijo de forma molesta al recordar a Marinette y sus mil formas de buscar su muerte-solo quiero poder ayudar a otros-termino con un leve suspiro.

Duusu sonrió.

-Ambos somos torpes, pero juntos podremos hacer algo-expreso feliz.

Sonrió vagamente.

De pronto su teléfono sonó, era Madeleine diciendo que Marinette había salido sola con Nooroo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, sabiendo que dejar a esa niña sola cinco segundos, y ella ya estaría a punto de matarse.

Lo aseguraba.

-No te preocupes, solo debes decir las palabras y te ayudare-dijo Duusu con una pose triunfadora.

La vio confundido, antes de sonreír de medio lado.

Tal vez esa noche, podría ser por fin útil para alguien.

-Duusu, transformación-

No solo esa noche.

De ahora en adelante, no era un héroe, pero tampoco sería un villano.

Ayudaría a otros.

Porque ya no era un inútil.

 **Continuara…**

 _Especial cortito que va relacionado con el ultimo capitulo que subi de la historia original. En el capitulo 14. Se me olvido subir esta parte a ese capitulo, así que lo agregue como un especial sobre como Nathaniel consiguio por fin liberar a Duusu. No sabemos mucho de su personalidad y aun no sale la segunda temporada de MIraculous para confirmarlo.  
_

 _Pero me base en los bocetos donde sale llorando y parece algo timido. Me imagine que ayudaria a Nathaniel por que este no es malo y ambos podrian ser un buen equipo._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un dragón

_Esta va ser una lista de historias cortas, que hacen que comprendamos mucho más sobre la historia original de "Luz y oscuridad", donde pondré a varios personajes en ellos y si me piden algo sobre ellos, puedo tomarlo en cuenta para escribir sobre estos._

 _Principalmente es para que conozcan un poco sobre los vilanos, de los cuales no pienso hablar mucho en la original, pero aquí mostrare su pasado. Sobre algunos momentos que ustedes sintieron que no vieron y además para que vean un poco más sobre esos personajes que aún no tuvieron suficiente protagonismo._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Especiales: Luz y oscuridad.**

 **Capítulo 5: Un dragón.**

Ryu sabe que está muriendo, o al menos eso presiente cuando la espada de Marinette se incrusta entre su ojo.

Que no lo dejara vivir.

Por eso espera que toda su vida pase frente a sus ojos, mientras Adrien se tira sobre la chica que claramente va a matarlo.

A pesar que piensa que no iba hacer, claramente estaba equivocado.

Son los ojos fríos de Madeleine, que le demuestra que ella será su verdugo, lo cual está bien contando que él la torturo horas antes.

Ryu no recuerda mucho de su infancia a decir verdad, recuerda las múltiples comodidades y como sus padres siempre parecían estar en reuniones. A pesar de todo aquello, siempre se sintió amado cuando los veía. Ellos se encargaban de demostrarle con esos pequeños momentos, que era un niño amado.

Querido.

Apreciado.

Puede que fuera todo ese amor y felicidad, lo que hizo que el karma se devolviera aquella noche como una gran perra.

Cuando despertó a media noche y se topó con toda su familia masacrada. Ese momento donde su vida cambio de una cuna de oro, a vivir en las calles dado que los asesinos estaban tras de él. Viviendo como un perro en las calles, a punto de morir en varias ocasiones.

Recordando cada noche de sueño, a los asesinos de su familia matándolos lentamente, torturándolos hasta la muerte y violando a su madre.

Todo eso una y otra vez.

Cuando pasaron dos años termino en un barco pesquero, ayudando para tener algo de dinero para sobrevivir. No es como si le interesara vivir, ahora solo pensaba en la muerte, la muerte de aquel hombre que fue contratado para la muerte de sus padres.

Que le había perdonado su vida, luego de haberlo hecho sufrir.

Luego al sujeto que lo contrato.

Luego podía morir.

No le importaba.

Aunque la suerte era una mierda, pensó cuando pocos días después de comenzar a trabajar con pescadores, cayó de la balsa en tierras desconocidas. Una extraña isla donde despertó horas después, habiendo logrado sobrevivir milagrosamente.

Una extraña isla.

Una extraña cueva.

Un extraño poder.

—¿Qué eres?—pregunto confundido, cuando había llegado al interior del lugar.

Viendo una extraña roca que parecía palpitar, en medio de una gran cantidad de gemas preciosas. Como si fuera la cueva de un tesoro, pero sentía algo extraño en esa piedra.

Algo.

Vivo.

 ** _"Alguien que puede ayudarte con ese instinto asesino en tu interior"_**

Todo parecía demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad, él nunca había creído en cosas místicas o misteriosas del universo. Pero al pensar que todo era un sueño y ver la sangre de su peor pesadilla, correr por sus manos. Sonrió de forma algo malvada.

En ese momento haría cualquier cosa por poder, fuerza, ganas de matar.

—Te daría mi alma si puedo matar a esos bastardos—indico con una vena algo psicópata.

Sintió al espíritu sonreír complacido.

Luego paso.

Una cuchillada en su interior, que lo dejo sin aire, con todo dando vueltas.

Fue como si fuera el principio y final de todo.

Porque así se sintió.

El dolor, cansancio, enojo o tristeza…todo se había ido. Pensó que eso era bueno de forma subjetiva, pero cuando recordó los momentos felices de su infancia, y su interior no llego a sentir absolutamente nada, fue cuando entendió la magnitud de sus errores.

Pensó en matar al asesino de su familia, pero eso era por que recordaba pensarlo, no porque le importara.

Sus emociones se habían ido.

 ** _"No todas se fueron chico"_**

No comprendió que pasaba, así que solamente siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Con el tesoro que había encontrado, cuando llego unas semanas de nuevo a tierra, logro comprar cosas necesarias.

Pero su vida los siguientes meses.

No tenía sentido.

Existía.

No vivía.

Fue cuando decidió matar al hombre que asesinó a su familia, para luego suicidarse al no entender nada de la vida. Que entendió las palabras de aquel ser.

Las suplicas de piedad por ese hombre, cuando lentamente comenzó a quitarle la piel, esa sensación de sangre en sus manos.

Todo era tan.

Gratificante.

Esa sensación de matar, de ver a la gente sufrir bajo su poder, le había hecho reír histérico toda la noche cubierto de sangre.

 ** _"No tienes vida chico, estas emociones son las que yo siento y solo podrás sentir lo que yo siento de ahora en adelante"_**

Luego la voz no volvió hablar más.

No fue hasta años después que comprendió que ese dragón había estado maldito en la vida pasada, por un amor prohibido.

Que él era su títere y que ya no tenía vida propia.

Pero no importaba.

Porque cuando vio a Scarlet por primera vez, su sonrisa amable y con el alma de la sirena que tenía en su interior. Mientras tuviera miles de muertes, luchas y poder. Todo era perfecto para él. Porque si bien era los sentimientos de otro, en su interior comenzaba a sentirlos como suyos.

Pidió una disculpa en su mente a Scarlet, antes de sentir ese hormigueo en su interior que era previo al poder de Madeleine.

Era hora de despedirse de este mundo.

Y a pesar de todo.

Su vida no fue tan mala.

Sonrió antes de sentir que todo acabara, porque a pesar que moriría él, el dragón estaba con vida en busca de su próximo recipiente. Pues cuando volviera, seria para vengarse de todos, y eso sonaba jodidamente épico en su mente.

 **Continuara…**

 _Le toco su momento a Ryu.  
_

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
